


Pillow Talk

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: "Why do you always make things so weird?""I'm weird?""Yes, bird lady. You're weird."
Relationships: Dina Fox/Garrett McNeill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Pillow Talk

"Dina..."

No reply came so Garrett looked over to see her laying on her side, her alabaster back facing him with the sheet draped over her hips to cover her lower body. He thought about reaching a hand out and tracing it down her spine, but refrained. "Dina?" he tried again. She grunted in response and he couldn't help the proud smirk that covered his lips. "Are you dead?"

Dina sighed and turned on her back, her arm flopping down on the bed, her breath still coming out in pants. Garrett tried not to stare at her breasts as they lay perfectly, her dark pink nipples hard and pointed with arousal. Her other arm draped over her eyes and he could see her trying to calm down so she could speak. It took a full minute and then she licked her lips and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I think I blacked out."

He snorted and grinned at her. "I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'd be lying." 

Despite it all, Dina smiled and dropped her arm from her face, turning her head to look at him. "Of course you're not sorry. You just made me cum three times. That's gotta be an accomplishment on every man's list."

Garrett rolled over to face her, lifting his head up so he could prop it on his hand. "I never had that particular item on my bucket list, no, but I'm not upset that I've accomplished it."

She sighed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "Men are pigs."

"You didn't seem to think that two minutes ago," he scoffed. 

"Just because I enjoy sex with a man does not mean I think him any less or more than a pig."

"You are full of compliments."

"Oh, do you want a compliment? Is that what you're fishing for?"

"Why do you always make things so weird?"

"_I'm_ weird?"

"Yes, bird lady. _You're weird_."

"I'm not the one who kept rambling on after we fucked in the photo lab."

"Seriously? That was months ago. We have a thing now."

"A thing?"

"Yes, a thing. We have consensual sex. That's a thing."

"I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for your penis, I would hate everything about you," she mumbled, looking to the ceiling again.

"And I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for your tits, the feeling would be mutual," he countered.

She turned on her side, their faces only a few inches apart. "My tits are pretty great."

"They really are."

Their mouths fused together. The kiss deep and rough with tongues and the clashing of teeth. When they pulled away, they were both out of breath and staring at each other, a hint of a smirk on each of their lips. Dina was the first to speak as she sat up, reaching for her discarded panties that were laying on top of the sheets at the end of the bed. 

"I should go."

Garrett glanced at the clock on his bedside table and saw the time, his eyebrows raising in surprise. "You work today?" he asked with a yawn.

Dina stretched and stood from the bed, sliding her panties up her thighs. She grabbed her t-shirt and short jean shorts, slipping them on. "Yeah, gotta be in at seven. I need to feed the birds and shower."

"I'm in at ten," he said casually. He grabbed his phone and set an alarm. "I'm gonna get a little shut-eye."

"You do that." She grabbed her keys and slipped on her brown jacket, sliding into her flip-flops. She walked around to his side of the bed and leaned down to kiss him, her hair brushing his bare chest. "Bye, turd."

"See ya later, gator."

"God, you make everything _so_ weird."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man. I got a lot of random Dina/Garrett feels, okay?


End file.
